


Honey Rose

by Mr_Spirit



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PostWar, nuclear leak
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:53:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Spirit/pseuds/Mr_Spirit
Summary: 简介：麦考伊进入了一家新开的酒吧。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: ST安利合集





	Honey Rose

_这是最好的时代，这是最坏的时代。_

上

莱纳德·麦考伊裹紧了风衣，把人造的寒风驱赶远离，卷起一阵并不真实的雪花晃入酒吧门后。

这是战争结束后的第三十年。千禧年后出生的一代从书本和影片中学习战争的历史，那些炮火和厮杀的痕迹只能在孩子们的考试卷上列出几行铅字，教室外的石晶灯和跃然于人造夜空中的烟花轻而易举地夺走他们的注意力。而没人知道头顶几十米的土壤内层层叠叠的都是人类和机器人的骨骼，在无人的荒野上慢慢腐烂，发黑。

迄今为止仍然没人知道北岛核泄漏的塌缩液为何会感染派遣的侦查机器人，人们只知道当北岛的信号站再也没有人类回应的时候，被感染的机器人已经占领的那里，从此引爆了长达十年的战争。

历史上的任何一场战争都不可能以和平谈判结束，人机之战也是如此。原本为人类服务的机器人都变成狂暴的铁傀儡，不知疼痛地碾压过大地的每一寸，唯有准确地击碎核心才能让这群僵尸一样的魔鬼颓然倒地。人类军队终于在漫长的迂回和反抗后取得胜利，然而常年战争和污染后的地面再也无法生活居住，在某个深紫色与红橙色交织的夕阳下迁入地下世界，重新擦亮文明的火种。市中心的广场上立起纪念碑，直戳了当地表达了幸存者们的夙愿，和平，简单美好，但不知道为何难以实现，就算和平时代也一样。[1]

麦考伊正是个军人，准确说是联邦军队NCC-1770支队的首席军医。南方人全部的青年时光和一半的中年都慷慨捐献给了战争，最后只落得一把老骨头，和国家分配还算体面的医生工作。有了战争的教训国家从上到下都对新科技保持更加谨慎的态度，医疗行业也不例外。纵然很多医院都已经为了便捷雇佣更多的机器人——那些机器的操作手柄从来不会颤抖，不会眼花，不会因为作祟的道德感而切断某个贪污高管的动脉血管。

然而固执的麦考伊一直不习惯与机器人工作，严厉拒绝院长给他派遣两个护士型号机器人做助手的好意。当你在烟草缭绕的医院小休息室问起他原委的时候，看不清表情的医生总会用低沉的嗓音厌恶道：“天知道那铁皮盒子什么时候会因为核心感染给我反手来一刀。”

谁都知道革新后的机器人都未安装攻击系统，只是人类的工具，但是麦考伊医生在机器人的话题上永远毒舌得毫不留情。同院的医生都猜测麦考伊肯定还有着当年战争的后遗症，私下里悉悉索索总想找个办法把他从医院踢出去——可医生的手总是那么稳当，如同当年持枪那样。

这是远离五光十色酒吧街的一条小巷，数过四个小店便看到挂着半个鹿角的招牌。小酒吧的店面看起来已经有些年头，鹿角已经被油烟和嘈杂的喧闹熏得发黑，墨绿色的门框漆掉了大半，露出即将腐烂的门框。令人瞩目的是这个破旧的酒吧却有一扇漂亮的落地窗，擦得一丝不苟明亮得把酒吧内景展示得一清二楚，明晃晃地投映出匆匆忙忙的行人。

眼尖的麦考伊透过落地窗盯住了架子上的一瓶梨木酒，嚯，还是2016年的。于是推开木门毫不犹豫地走到吧台前。门面老旧的酒吧内部带着刚装修完的皮质味，麦考伊抽了抽鼻子皱眉，他讨厌化工材料的味道。

落地窗旁边放着一台不那么切合时代的留声机，吱呀呀读取着一张不知道从哪儿淘到的黑胶唱片。零零散散的客人都在专注于手中的酒杯，或者面前妖娆的女子，而麦考伊忍不住轻笑了一声，因为那首歌正是战争年代红遍一时的摇滚新星。医生靠在长脚凳上敲两下深色桌台，这种小型的“私人诊疗台”可以治疗人类的多种精神问题，或者使它更糟。至少这会儿刚工作完的麦考伊需要酒精来宽慰紧绷的神经，不论它能否让战争后遗症消失一点。

“要点什么？”吧台服务员没有露脸，声音从酒架后面传来。麦考伊扬声说到：“一杯蜂蜜玫瑰。”，罢了翘起二郎腿饶有趣味地瞪着服务员的反应。

这是麦考伊的小乐趣之一，每找到一个新的酒馆他都会假装正经地点一杯叫做“蜂蜜玫瑰”的酒，期待着服务员质疑，惊讶，或者结结巴巴的窘态。他很清楚没有任何一家酒吧，任何一个调酒师可以做出这款鸡尾酒——因为唯一会调酒的人已经死了。

略带急促的脚步声由远到近，清脆的碰撞声后一只洁净的玻璃方杯摆在麦考伊眼皮底下。未等医生发言，一只青年的左手从桌下拿出一瓶未开封的蜂蜜，右手转个刀花撬开蜡封，仿佛这瓶蜂蜜就是在等着麦考伊的到来，只有莱纳德能品尝第一口蜜糖的味道。

粘稠的金色液体在方杯底铺了浅浅一层，麦考伊嗤笑了一声嘟囔：“天杀的，你绝对在开玩笑……”而未等他说完，银色的夹子轻轻丢了一块圆球状的冰块，稳当地落在金色蜂蜜上。医生屏住呼吸，目光丝毫不敢移动看着香槟色的琼浆淋上圆球，划过美妙的圆弧与底部的蜂蜜交融，汇聚，激起一小股扬起的液滴。

梨木酒恰好满在了圆球一半的位置，浮浮沉沉地拖着那颗剔透的“艺术品”，麦考伊的眼睛再也不能从这杯酒上移开，只因为那颗冰球中封着一朵稍微张开花瓣的红玫瑰，还有清澈的酒面上荡漾着一对海蓝色的眼睛。

红得如血，金似骄阳，蓝如深空。

TBC

下

“听说你前天把某个侍者机器人给开瓢了，维修费不菲。”

“听说你上周又和科学官史波克先生闹冷战，原因只是他纠正了你的技术性失误。”麦考伊不满地哼了一声爬进路虎的副驾驶，随身携带的小包往后座一丢，熟练地从储物抽屉里掏出一瓶薄荷糖，并摸了两颗完全无视好友锋利的白眼。“我真的不能指望从你嘴里听到什么好话，苏鲁光。”

“彼此彼此。”绷着脸的苏鲁终于忍不住，摇摇头轻笑了一声松开方向盘伸出右拳，和麦考伊的左拳友好地相碰。

他们穿过举行着战争庆典的市中心，拐上郊外那条深绿色的小路，再越过森严的边境检查站，顺着黑色的大路走了一会面前便是坑坑洼洼的平原。巡逻车轰隆隆地碾过粘稠的土地，留出沟壑纵横的壕沟，暴露出枝杈在泥土内的机械残枝。

如今的地上世界与繁忙井井有条的地下生存空间截然不同，战争消灭了地面上一切原本属于人类的痕迹，唯有伸出泥土的断壁残垣还能勉强表达一下这里曾经有一种智慧生物的存在。这简直是另一个星球。

麦考伊从车窗外望去，炽热的阳光穿透丝毫没有云彩的天空照射的地面上，蒸腾的热气模糊了视线，遥远的山丘和通讯塔的废墟都变成影影绰绰的影子。

行进了将近两个小时，车子停在一长溜腐朽的电网前停下，苏鲁从后座拿过两个防毒面具扔给麦考伊，拎起很小的手提箱和麦考伊下车，熟练得就像他们来过这片荒原十几次。电网后是当年战争遗留的一大片雷区，汽车根本无法通行，体重轻巧的人类也需要靠着侦查器小心谨慎地穿越。戴好防毒面具手持电击枪的二人在毒气中穿行，比起埋在土壤中的尸体更像两具骷髅，游荡在这片寂静的坟场上。

雷区过后视野变得开阔，海浪声拍打着礁石，卷起深色的水花。一场飓风过后倒塌的飞机残骸挡住了麦考伊他们的去路，无声地强迫人类只能绕远路。当血橙色的夕阳蔓延上深紫色天空时，海边的小堆沙丘也被笼上一层柔和的橙色。

虽然二人一直联通着通讯器，可自始至终谁都没有说一句话。苏鲁和麦考伊默契地朝着相同的方向前进，都坚定着每一年都会走过一次的道路从不出错。医生停在一个竖着古铜色长钢条的沙丘前面，朝几米外同样停在一个沙丘前面的苏鲁比了个手势。“等会见。”

总有人觉得缅怀故人应该哭得稀里哗啦，不淹出一个小水坑决不罢休，然而麦考伊从来不会在吉姆·柯克的墓碑前哭泣。

“咣”地一声在沙坑上丢了一瓶梨木酒，从包里摸出两个方杯，麦考伊拧着眉头倒满两杯，一口气闷下半杯咂咂嘴，满是怨气地说：“我说过，吉姆小子，我讨厌机器人，讨厌你的那些鬼把戏。”他想起前天在酒吧看到的和柯克长得一模一样并且调出鸡尾酒的调酒师，右手拎起满杯酒狠狠地砸在机器人漂亮的蓝眼睛上。

“你知道么，它不配。”麦考伊把“它”咬得很重，又补充半句，“它不配调酒，不配拥有吉姆·柯克的名字。”

麦考伊几乎能形象描述出柯克听到这番话时的表情——不屑地撇撇嘴，暗金色的眉毛往下一塌，仰起头梗着脖子双手一插，拖长音调来一句：“拜托——老骨头。”

“没有什么‘拜托’，吉姆。”麦考伊轻轻碰了一下杯子，不顾摘掉防毒面具后刺鼻的气体会引得他直咳嗽。不过右边的苏鲁不也摘掉了防毒面具，抱着沙丘上的铁棍子哭得像个猴子。

“我知道你在战争末期自己制造了一个机器人，作为备选方案。你想让我把它当作你，你想让我和它一起生活，你想让我喝它调的，跟你调的一模一样的酒……”医生停住了，那杯酒悬在手中迟迟没有喝下。

“你他妈想让我爱上它，吉姆·柯克。”

医生稍微后退了一步，舒缓了语气平稳地说：“嘿，亲爱的，我也不是那种完全冷酷无情的人。”他伸手难得轻缓地抚平钢条上剥落的一块铁屑，“我承认现在的机器人越来越像人类，它们在成为人类家庭的一员，有千奇百怪的反应，那个酒馆的机器人被我撂了一杯子酒竟然露出和你一样的委屈——那玩意儿可能是某种编码，某个程序。但是吉姆，恕我不能把那种‘反应’称作……情感。”

医生又想起了酒吧里机器人脸上复杂变化的表情，一瞬间他甚至不能分清面前的人到底是活生生的人抑或是机器人。或许人类与机器人本身就并无区别，但是莱纳德·麦考伊在战争结束后每次见到长的跟一模一样的机器人，总是忍不住叫嚣着揍上它的脸。

他可以承认那个机器人确实很帅气，很不错；但麦考伊绝对不可能承认它可以替代他的吉姆·柯克。

面前的酒以及全部喝完，唯有放在沙丘上的一杯纹丝未动。天空中的深紫色越来越深沉，紧逼着海岸线压下连绵不绝的黑暗。海面上的橙色夕阳被慢吞吞地卷入黑暗，麦考伊仰起头叹出一口长气，从兜里掏出来一朵有些枯萎的玫瑰花，径直丢进盛着半杯酒的方杯。

麦考伊凝视那杯酒许久，直到苏鲁的呼唤传入耳中，一饮而尽。

END

[1] 《少女前线》家具-酒与避难所

**Author's Note:**

> 终于码完这个小段，蜂蜜生快！！！  
一些写在后面的：  
其实主要写这篇是想稍微尝试一下末日废土风格【特喜欢这类】，前段时间底特律还有银翼杀手深切让我感受到机器人设定的魅力啊——  
最后也是借助医生说出了我一直对于机器人、复制人、仿生人这类设定的理解吧  
我承认它们可以拥有“情感”，但那不能被称为情感。


End file.
